Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling apparatus and in particular to an apparatus providing cooling for electric components.
Description of Prior Art
Previously there is known a cooling apparatus with a base plate receiving an electric component. An evaporator is in thermal contact with the base plate in order to pass a heat load from the electric component and the base plate into a fluid. A condenser receives fluid from the evaporator and dissipates heat from the fluid to surroundings.
A drawback with the known cooling apparatus is that different parts of the base plate receive different amounts of cooling. One reason for this is that the amount of fluid present in the evaporator is not sufficient. Therefore a part of the evaporator channel is practically dry. This dry part of the evaporator is not capable of passing the heat load to fluid in the evaporator channel as efficiently as those parts of the evaporator where the evaporator channel which completely filled with fluid.
Due to unsufficient cooling, it is not possible to arrange electric components requiring efficient cooling at any location on the surface of the base plate. Instead consideration is needed in order to determine where on the base plate such electric components may be arranged.